


Picking Flowers to Save the World

by cjr09



Category: Eldemore
Genre: AH YES THE SWEET SMELL OF BS WRITING, I'm so hype for this event man you have no idea, so many things will be in this fic probably I'll tag them as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a full year since you last saw Seraphina- you've done more in that year than you think you've done your entire life- including but not limited to-<br/>Opening the literal gates of hell, surviving Azara for a second time, being adopted by a halfborn avian and a pirate captain, and adopting more pets than ever before.</p>
<p>Most of those things were good things, at least.</p>
<p>It was time to face your Fate.</p>
<p>(A story following the events of the Second Eldemore Anniversary event)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Flowers to Save the World

You make it a point to walk to the Mystic Glades this time- _you don't need to be kidnapped to find your way to where you need to be, thank you very much-_  but you did spend so much time stumbling around while under Mahamayah's curse that you know the Mystic Glades pretty well regardless, and Soulbird probably wouldn't let you get lost.

You step into the familiar clearing where you met Seraphina last year- had it really only been a year? It felt like so much more- and grudgingly admit to yourself that there was probably some magic at play for the speed and safety of your journey- the Mystic Glades still pulse with life and magic where the rest of Eldemore had started to fade, and it's a very welcome change.

The magic tugs on you to go to the familiar, intricate wagon you know to be Seraphina's.

Soulbird lands on your shoulder cautiously and you go.

It'd been a long time since you last saw Seraphina- since she read your Fate and and predicted darkness and destruction- which now makes _so_ much more sense than they did at the time- but you don't falter as you gently pull open the curtains, stepping up and into the caravan.

"It is good to see you again, Sealer."

Seraphina's the same as you saw her last- a relief in and of itself- and she's smiling softly at you so you grin broadly back before launching into an excited ramble of everything that's happened in the past year.

"Oh my gosh, Seraphina! You were right about all that darkness in my future and stuff! I went to the Ashmoors and accidentally, more or less, released Oblivion upon the realm -- but I swear It wasn't on purpose and Sully totally tricked me! Then he set Steve on FIRE and the stump turned into a blooming phoenix of all things, but really that's not as surprising as it should be to me, but we are best buds now. Then, I woke up in Silverport and got roped into helping Captain Willy again where I eventually met the Ancient of Present in this lighthouse there, and she said something about there being more to this curse that is starting to infect everyone, and Azara of course attacked my face again and she still hates me, and then I met Sorren who keeps giving me sooooo much homework and telling me to focus, which I am completely focused by the way, and I joined the Watch Crows and there was this blood pact ritual I did with my own soulbird that went CAW-CAW and now an assassin and pirate are my mentors/father figures -- and did you know those two were a couple? Well, now we are this weird family-unit thing of awesomeness and they totally indulge my pet hoarding addiction, and I think I may have a problem? Do you think I have problem? Anyways, we have pancakes and card games and lots of training to focus and what not...but I still don't know why or how Fiore stole that wedding cake--and, and, AND, AND--"

You have to stop to breathe and Seraphina chuckles under her breath, obviously amused by the amount of tales you had to tell.

It had been one exciting year, that's for sure.

"I am glad to hear that, despite your hardships, you have made many new friends and bonds, Sealer. You carry the aura of someone who has experienced much on their journey to become something greater...quite different from the lost young traveler who wandered into these woods alone and uncertain of their fate over a year ago, hmm?" Seraphina says, and you have to agree, nervously laughing in lieu of an answer.

She was right, of course- just a year ago and you would have never thought that you would go through so much or meet so many new creatures and individuals. Despite all the terrible things that were going on due to your actions...you can't not help but feel glad about it all.

Well, not Oblivion destroying the world. That's not good.

There were so many questions you needed to ask- you needed to know more about Oblivion, the curse, why you were called the Sealer- but just as you open your mouth Seraphina hastily interrupts.

"I know you have much to ask me, Sealer. Why you were summoned here, about Oblivion, even your name that everyone now speaks with hope and desperation...but all will be answered in due time. First, I require your assistance now that you are here."

You make a mental note that Seraphina is clearly also a mind reader and wonder what Seraphina could need your help with. Maybe there's another demonic door holding a long lost, evil power that needs to be opened? Or perhaps she needs your help with taming a wild Ursa into submission that you would then promptly adopt and call your own! Oh, or maybe it had something to do with an Ancient curse that only you could lift! So much excitement, adventure, and-"

"I need you to help me gather some herbs and various plants in the glade, if you don't mind. These old fingers of mine aren't what they used to be, and since I am always on the move, I've been very tired as of late. Would you please help me, dear?"

...Picking flowers?

You deflate visibly of the thought of doing yet more simple chores and glower slightly at the amused glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, child. There is more to this task than just boring old flower picking. Everything is done for a reason, but if you can help me collect some things, I'd be happy to share some stories along the way...and perhaps indulge your habit of taking in homeless creatures as well."

Well, now you were positive that she was a mind reader, but you would never turn down the opportunity for pets and stories.

You really _do_ have a problem, don't you?

(Though you make a mental note to go looking for Ursas here, where Sorren couldn't hold you back. You don't have to _get_ one, necessarily, but you want to at least _see_ one. Then you could work on getting one.)

You sound a little bit like a child begging for treats, but oh well. You'd lost that shred of dignity long ago.

"Alright, dear. I need four different kinds of plants- Omen Berries, Dolos Root, Drake Thorns, and Seraphim Tears. They should all be relatively close- don't go wandering too far, now," Seraphina says, narrowed gaze surely pointed about your last thought about Ursas.

You try and think as innocently and non-pet-grabbing as possible.

It's surprisingly difficult.

You scramble out of the caravan as Seraphina turns her patented "disappointed grandmother I-know-what-you're-up-to" gaze on you.

There's a harsh caw of greeting above you, and you startle from the noise, and also because it's not Soulbird cawing this time.

You look up and a familiar blue glint reflects down from Muzu's eyes and you smile widely at him.

Fiore purrs loudly from next to the cart and you sweep her into a hug in greeting, Muzu diving and rolling in your hair.

He caws happily as you put Fiore down, and she gives you her patented cat-like grin, flicking her tail primely and man, you've only been gone a couple of days and you missed these guys.

Seeing them here makes you wonder what Captain Willy and Sorren are up to, which promptly then makes you feel a bit homesick for the mentors who have been looking after you like family during these dark times...that, and you seriously missed the grumpy-birdman's cooking despite all his homework on Eldemore's capitals.

Muzu untangles himself from your hair with some effort and promptly hops back up to the top of Seraphina's caravan, picking something up with a bit of difficulty then flying back to you, dropping it into your hand.

A small, wooden box.

You open it cautiously and a small note slides out, and you immediately recognize Sorren's neat handwriting.

_'Remember to eat, and don't forget to stay focused. P.S. Will forced me to make you taffy since he seems to believe you don't get enough sugar in your diet. Be safe: Sorren & Will'_

You smile and stuff the lunch box away for later- you needed to focus on the task at hand, of course- but first, taffy.

You don't even have to share it because neither Fiore, Muzu, nor Soulbird have the molars for it- and it's also amazing, so you doubt you'd share anyway.

You finish the taffy and set out looking for the plants Seraphina wants from you.

Fifteen minutes later, and you come up with nothing.

You lie on the grass and stare up at the trees and sky angrily, because this was stupid. If you managed to find crow feathers in Alabaster, you should be able to find some plants.

(You did find some Drake Thorns earlier. Only by falling into the bush, though.)

Fiore stares at you, upside down from where you lie- disappears for a moment, then drops a berry on your face.

"You are the best, most beautiful Serval in all of Eldemore," you praise, and Fiore purrs loudly with the compliment.

Still, you're not eager to try and find more- you'd like to wait for the bleeding from the Drake Thorns to slow a bit more, those things were as sharp as Azara's talons- so you decide to bother Seraphina some more.

She doesn't seem surprised when you return, eyes twinkling with amusement at your current state, and you sit across from her, questions burning in your mind.

"I've been wondering since I came here, but where are the other Mystics? Don't you usually travel and lead them all across Eldemore?"

"I wanted this meeting to be between just you and I this time. There is much to discuss, and my people will be fine for a short while since I will only be absent for about a week. However, I do miss them dearly. Though they are not my family by blood, I still consider them to be as such. Something I'm sure you can relate to as well, Sealer."

You think of Willy and Sorren and Fiore and Muzu and you can.

"You're not related to any of the Mystics? But I don't understand, you've been leading them for, like, forever! What is your connection to them? Actually...how old are you really, Seraphina? When I spoke to Sullivan -- I mean, Oblivion...he said you were his twin sister and the Ancient of Fate. That you were the one who locked him away. Is that true? Why? I just...don't understand it all." You're pouring all the heavy questions onto her, and it's not fair, you know, but you want- _need-_ to ask them and there's no one else with the answers.

"So many questions, Sealer. I can only answer a few at a time.... Sully was correct. I was once called the Ancient of Fate, though, now I am but a hollowed shell of what I once was. I locked my brother away long ago, during the Oblivion Wars with the humans who wanted to lay claim to all that they saw. On that fated day that changed the history of our world forever...I sealed him away and stopped the young race of man who marched under his banner. His own sister. His friend. His family -- I betrayed him yet also was the cause for his madness. It was because of me that this all started." There is agony in her eyes, regret and pain mashed into one defeated look.

"He cried out to me in agony, anger, and confusion, but I had no choice. The dark magic which was forbidden, humans' lust for conquest, a pact of blood and old magic once thought lost...I'm sorry, Sealer. It is...very difficult to revisit these memories. I promise to answer them more clearly during your time here, but I can only handle so much in one sitting. Please, let me rest for a few moments...just a few..."

Seraphina looks older than she usually does; her eyes are drooping, head bowed.

She looks defeated.

You quietly back out, because what can you say? There's nothing you can do for her, and you hate the feeling of helplessness.

You wonder if she's fading, now that Oblivion has returned.

You wander around for a few more hours- Fiore occasionally brings you one of the plants you're supposed to be looking for- or, climbs a very tall tree and you whine at her until she drops it on your head- and it's starting to get dark when you finally return- and you really only do because your stomach reminds you about the lunch box Sorren made for you.

(He might have a point about you forgetting to eat.)

You can only really bring yourself to pick at it, letting Fiore, Muzu and Soulbird steal most of it as you watch the sun set.

Well. There's not much left for you to do today, and you're not keen on running into more Drake Thorn bushes in the dark, so you roll out your sleeping bag and go to say goodnight to Seraphina.

"Ah, hold on just a moment Sealer. There's some creatures coming in any second now for you," Seraphina says in lieu of a greeting, but that's fine because _pets._

There's a loud thump from the roof of the caravan and it sways dangerously, Muzu and Soulbird cawing in alarm from outside.

You haul it outside, and you're pretty sure these are the shiniest Griffins you've ever met.

There's a lot of them- you count nine adults right off the bat- and they are indeed very shiny- they look like faceted gems, each wearing ornamental jewelry and complex silk drapes over their wings.

You walk up to one of them cautiously- the one with an ivory colored body with golden markings, and the purple-to-gold wings- and let the Griffin poke you around a bit before deciding you were alright and letting you pet them.

You go through the process with all nine of the adults, and apparent three eggs- You're pretty sure they're pygmy Griffin eggs, and not just really big gemstones in the shape of Griffin eggs, though they are _really_ heavy- and by the time you're done checking them over and making sure everyone gets an equal amount of petting, it's very dark indeed.

You decide you can leave the names for all of them until morning and promptly pass out the second you get in your sleeping bag.  


**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AM I DOING NO ONE KNOWS
> 
> Anyway, I'll get a new chapter up every day, as best I can. Please kudos or comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
